


I Love The Way You Look

by SmolKirbyFWS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKirbyFWS/pseuds/SmolKirbyFWS
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things we dislike about ourselves are cherished by others.





	I Love The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> The second piece of the two Nanamiki stories I wrote. This one’s much shorter and to the point but I had fun writing it back then haha
> 
> Hope you all enjoy both of my prompts. Maybe I can write more in the future? We’ll see.

With the evening sun spreading it's light through the window, their dark room softly lit up that only left a vibrant atmosphere between them. From the sound of the bed shaking, fingers gripping the sheet of the bed, it’s not hard to figure out that these two let out their arousal that lead to transpire into a dedication of expressing their own lust. On the edge of their bed, Chiaki was sitting up, eyes clenched and softly biting her lips. Attired in only her hoodie, she had spread her legs below to allow excess to her lovely nurse, who was currently eating her out.

Chiaki was letting out small pants and whimpers, desperately buckling her legs around Mikan's head to go deeper inside her. Her right hand held onto her bedsheets, lightly scratching it and desperate to hold on from tumbling backward. Rocking against her tongue, she managed to use her spare arm to reach over and grasp her own breast, softly squeezing it and twisting her nipple to stimulate herself further. Sweat was now dripping from her forehead, caressing down her body that was shined by the setting sun.

Chiaki's leg twitched, creating a struggle to keep her in place. Mikan had grasped both of them, spreading them apart to proceed on licking her sex. Her actions were slow and gentle, she wasn't much for teasing, simply wanting to make the girl above her feel good. Lapping up any of her juices flowing out of her, she went up to her clit, swollen from her treatment and sensitive to the single touch. Mikan moaned as she extended her lips to capture it, softly sucking while flicking it inside.

'Mikan... It's... I'm going to...!'

Without any restrictions, the nurse went straight back to here slit, penetrating deeply through her opening and lapping up any of her own sweet fluids. Chiaki let out a struggled gasp, holding onto Mikan's head and pushing her deeper. Pleasure continued to grown within her loins, a burning sensation the spread throughout her body. They each moved in perfect synch as the both pushed back in forth to allow her tongue to go any further, hitting every soft spot to lead to her climax.

With a short cry, Chiaki let out her load over the other girl, mouth wide and tongue spread to collect as mush as she can. The gamer was still sitting up, breathing heavily as she was softly shaking in place. Her chest roses while breasts bounced in place, she was close of calming herself down, only skirmish of the feel of Mikan kissing her labia to collect every last drop. The series of licking had finally stop as the nurse stood up, a small trail of cum leaking down her lips.

The both fell on the bed and began to kiss, the gamer tasting herself after her oral treatment. They each discarded the last bit of clothing of each of them, now laying down nude in a soft embrace under the covers of the bed they shared. Pulling away, Mikan rested their foreheads together, staring at one another's eyes with a small haze of lust and a blush spreading across their faces. Chiaki only smiled, raising her hand to her cheek and caressing the smooth skin, slightly covered in sweat during the heat she was in.

'Hm... thank you for that.' The gamer fell deeper in her pillow, smiling as sweetly as she could. 'You've been getting better at that... I think.'

A response like that can only be replied with an awkward giggle. 'Thehe... t-thank you. As long as you're feeling good, I'm happy.'

A content sigh was let by the gamer, scooting closer and rubbing her nose against Mikan's. A short response of surprised was active, but the other girl brought herself closer and joined along. Their embrace grew slightly tighter and the atmosphere around began to turn cool. Shaking softly, Chiaki allowed her hands to go through her lover's hair, admiring the touch.

'You know... I like it like this. It's cute.'

She could only blush. 'It... really isn't. It's all uneven and wiry. Not as good as yours.'

Chiaki could only smile and shook her head. 'But it fits you well. It's styled in a way that you can call your own. It's beautiful really.'

'Aw...' Mikan felt as if she could tear up. Diving her head closer, she kissed her one last time to wrapped her left leg over the smaller girl's torso, pulling them even closer. Chiaki could feel her own blush turning a different shade, but she payed no mind once she gazed upon the lovely face of the girl in front of her. She felt pure love and, with what she's been through, that's all she ever cared for. 'Thank you, I love you so much. You're so kind...'

'I know.' They both giggled as Chiaki rested her head against the crook of her neck. They only stared upward to complete nothingness, simply loving the touch of each other's warmth that comforted them to no end. There was always a time where either of them could be on top of the world, but in a position like this, neither could ask for anything better.


End file.
